


The Book of Twitter

by roryoflannells



Category: Book of Mormon, Broadway - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poptarts, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryoflannells/pseuds/roryoflannells
Summary: After Elder Mckinley, the mission leader, decides that Twitter accounts will make the Mormons more connected, the elders can talk to each other at any time. Elder Cunningham has to come to terms with his love for Elder Thomas, offline and online.





	The Book of Twitter

Connor Mckinley felt that the elders in his District weren't getting enough time away from their mission. After "The Book of Arnold" became published and distributed to the people in Uganda, the elders were so busy they couldn't keep in touch with everyone. Connors plan for making twitter accounts seemed like a good idea- Arnold convinced Connor to let him choose his handle: @cunningham_nerd.   
After a few more attempts at trying to get elders to make usernames involving their religion, Connor gave up and decided to let "@kpriceisgr8" and "@elderconcon" remain. Elder Price got in touch with his best friend from high school, Dylan. He added them to a group chat, called the "Rannellists".


End file.
